The invention relates to a photographic camera for producing a composite picture, the camera comprising a casing including means for focussing an image of an external object or scene on a first portion of an unexposed photographic medium disposed in an image plane within the casing and a plurality of projection systems for focussing respective static thematic images, illuminated by a flash tube within the casing, on other respective portions of the medium.